After Hogwarts
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Kayla and Fred were in love. One night in 2015 she leaves but 11 years later she returns with a secret. She had a daughter and now she has to Face her past to have a future. Full summary inside. Dont own Harry Potter or any Character in the movie.
1. She's Leaving and Letters

After Hogwarts

I dont own Harry Potter or any of the Characters in the books or movie

Summary: Its been 11 years since Kayla has seen by anyone in the Weasley and Potter family. Everyone she knows has graduated. The Weasley twins have their shop and she hasnt seen them since 2015. She has kept a secret from Fred. He's a father and now she back and she teaching the kids of his brothers and sister and the friends she grew up with along with a few of her enemies. She will have to face her past to change her future. Her daughter will attend Hogwarts and make friends with the family she never knew she had. When she comes face to face with Fred she will have to make a choice stay and tell Fred the truth or run away from her past to keep the secret she has been holding for the last 11 years.Find if they have ever fallen out of love or if they are still as in love as they were in the past? Plus what has happened to the Golden Trio and who did they end up with? Plus what Enemy became a friend during the final battle? End Summary.

**_Chapter 1 She's Leaving and Letters!_**

(11 years ago) Ms. Malfoy says the nurse. Yes replies the young girl. The healer will see you now says the nurse. Here take thid potion and drop a drop of blood in the potion says the Healer. Okay says Kayla as she does what she is told. If it turns blue you are pregnant if not its just the flu says the Healer. A minute later it went blue. I'm pregnant whispers Kayla. Congradulations Ms. Malfoy should we let your mother and father know asks the Healer. No yells Kayla. I dont speak with them anymore says Kayla. She walked out of St Mungos and headed back home thinking about what she was going to do and her time spent with Fred.

(Flashback 1st year at Hogwarts) They were sworn enemies but, Kayla proved to them she wasnt like her family and that she was a kind person. The end of the first year came around and Fred and George were her best friends. After that they were inseparable even when they had problems with spys.

(2nd year) She started to crush on Fred and he started to like her. Both afraid to admit that they liked the other. So they never said anything to each other so they stayed friends.

(3rd year) Hard to keep a secret when your 11 year old brother is spying on you. So being friends with who your friends with is a huge secret because Draco may report it back to her father.

(Fourth year) With people saying Hogwarts would close she confess how she feels to Fred out of fear she may never see him again. Lucky for her he feels the same way. They became Boyfriend and Girlfriend that year.

(Fifth year) They finally admitted they loved each other and were happy then ever before even if she has to hide it from here family. The only problem was her baby brother seemed to be closing in on her secret.

(6th year) Draco digging into her life on her fathers order. So its harder for her to be with Fred but, somehow mange. The Dark Lord rises and her father tells her she is to become a Death Eater. She runs away to the burrow and the safety of Freds arms.

(7th year) Her brother secretly congradulates her for getting away and tells her as long as she happy he'll be happy for her. He wants out of the Malfoy Legacy but is to afraid to stand up to their father. Fred and George take off to open up their joke shop.

(After Hogwarts) Soon after graduation Kayla joined them along with joining the order. The war comes around and only a few fatalities. We lost The Minster of Magic, Ablus Dumbledore and a couple of kids from school. Voldemort took the hardest hit because he had a Malfoy against him and she was the strongest one of them all. With the help of all them Harry defeated Voldemort.

(After the War) Everything went back to normal. The joke shop was doin great. They opened up shops all over the place. Fred and I were still together. One night we even talked about married life and how one day we would be. I guess tha all changed the day I left.

(Day she found out) Fred walked into his house which he shared with his longtime girlfriend. I have a question for you Fred says Kayla the minute she saw him. Alright. What is your feelings on kids asks Kayla? I like them kids but I dont want any right now Why ask Fred? It was just a question a friend ask me says Kayla. Okay says Fred. Alright your Mum wants us to go to the Burrow for dinner says Kayla. Alright I'll go get ready replies Fred. As he disappears she sent the letters in her hands one to her brother and the other to her best friend Katie. Telling them what was going on and what she was doing. Draco sent a reply telling her is she needed anything just to contact him. She smiled kowing her brother was a better person now and was willing to help. Katie's reply was that they would talk later at the burrow tonight.

Fred came done the stairs . Who's the letter from asks Fred? Just Katie telling me she'll be at dinner tonight and one from Draco checking in says Kayla.Okay replies Fred. Lets head over to the burrow and find out why mum is throwing a dinner this early in the week says Fred. Do you think she might just want to see her family says Kayla. Maybe says Fred as he kiss's her. They apparated to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley opened the door.Hello darlings you both looked great come in now says Molly. Harry and Ginny have a suprise for us says Arthur. Well lets not keep them waiting says Kayla as she trys to avoid Katie but Katie caught her when she went outside in the garden. You dont have to leave says Katie. He doesnt want a kid now Katie I cant tell him so I'm leaving says Kayla. Is there anyway for me to make you stay asks Katie? No just do me a favor for me asks Kayla? Sure anything. One dont tell them you know about me leaving and second take care of Fred for me says Kayla. Do you think you'll ever be back asks Katie. Maybe I'll let you know. Take care of yourself and send photos of your kid when he or she is born says Katie. I will i'm going to leave now bye says Kayla. At least say goodbye to everyone before you go home to pack says Katie. Thats what i'm going to do says Kayla. She hugs Katie goodbye and goes in to the room to say goodbye.

After she said goodbye to everyone she went over to Fred. I'm gonna head home you can stay I'll see you later says Kayla. Alright says Fred. I love you says Kayla. I love you too says Fred. She apparated home and sat down and wrote letters to people she cared about as her magic packed for her. One was to Fred others were to people like the Weasleys and to George and Katie, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione and finally her brother. The minute she was done she grab her stuff and left behind the life she loved. 10 minutes later Fred came in. He came across Kayla's Notes. He read his and ran to the master bedroom. He went back downstairs and grabbed the rest of the letters and apparated to the burrow.

(Burrow) Everyone was still there. Fred came back with a look of sadness. She's gone says Fred. What asks George? All she left was letters he says as he gives everyone their letters. Fred reads his out loud. Dear Fred, There are no words to describe how I love you. But, there is something I need to do so I'm leaving. It has nothing to do with you its all about me. Take care. Love Kayla. She's not coming back says Fred as he sits down. George what does your say asks Molly? Its address to Katie and I says George. Dear George and Katie, You guys have been my best friends for years. Thanks for giving me a chance . I love you guys. Thanks for everything. Love Kayla. Ps. Take care of Fred for me.

The next letter was for Harry and Ginny. Dear Harry and Ginny, Congradulations on the new addition to your family. You guys were made for each other. Tell Amanda I love her and send my love to the new baby. Thanks for everything. Love Kayla. Ron reads yours instructs Arthur. Its addressed to Hermione too says Ron as he reads it. Dear Ron and Hermione, you guys are perfect for each and never let anything get in the way. Take care of each other and Ron dont mess it up and take care of those kids. Love always Kayla. Mum,Dad read yours says Ginny. Dear Mr & Mrs Weasley, Thanks for opening your home to me. You have treated me so well over the years. Thanks for everything. Love always Kayla.

She's really gone says Ginny. Hey theres another letter says George. Its for Draco says Ron. I'll send an owl for him to come here says Harry. Ten minutes later Draco apparated into the kitchen. What is so important that you need me here asks Draco? Its a letter from Kayla for you says Hermione Dear Draco, Baby Brother i'm sorry for leaving just know where ever life takes you I got your back. and if you follow your heart you"ll find me. I love you little brother and I'll be the one here for you when the rest of the world falls on your shoulders. But,do me a favor and find love and make me proud. Love Kayla.

I'll call the order will see if we can find her says Arthur . No offense Mr.Weasley but, if she doesnt want to be found she wont be says Draco. Everyone can be found Draco says Katie. Not my sister she's a Malfoy and were good at disappearing finishs Draco. He's right she wont be found until she wants to found or if she is found by accident says Fred. I'm sorry Fred says George. I'll be fine George says Fred. Well we are all here for you if you need us says Katie. Thanks Katie replies Fred. I'm going home says Fred as he apparates home.


	2. 11 Years Later

**Chapter 2 11years later**

Mom yells the 11 year old red head. What Emily asks Kayla? Theres an owl in in our kitchen with a letter address to both of us says the 11 year old. Kayla opened up the letter. Dear Ms.Malfoy, You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Mom whats Hogwarts asks Emily? Its where i went to school Emily honey you and I arent normal we are witches says her mum. Why didnt you tell me asks Emily? I ran away from the wizarding world and I planned to leave it all behind. I should have known they would have found me says Kayla.

Can I go asks Emily. Of course you can go but just so we are clear i dont play favorites in school starts her mum. Emily looked up in confusion. I am your new Transfiguration teacher and the Head of Gryffindor says her mum holding up her letter from the Head of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. (Next day) They were back in London and already heading to Hogwarts on the orders of the Headmistress of Hogwarts.When the reach the doors of Hogwarts Kayla was hit with her memories of the place in which she had met the man she loves. She remembered the first time she saw him and the last time she saw him he wore the smile he had prefected over the years. He always had that smile on his face when she was around and she realized it was because he loved her and she was sure by now that had changed even though she hoped it hadnt. She loves him and she always will. When the doors opened they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall says Kayla. Kayla Malfoy its been to long says McGonagall. Is this Emily asks Professor McGonagall? Yes says Kayla. She looks just like her father says McGonagall. I know she has the red hair but she has the Malfoy eyes says Kayla as she looked over at her daughter.Lets get you settle in says McGonagall. Thanks Professor McGonagall says Kayla. Minerva please call me Minvera I'm not your your teacher anymore she says. Emily come on says Kayla. I'll be right there says Emily. Just hurry up says Kayla. Okay says Emily.

(Room in Hogwarts) We have to get your supplies in Diagon Alley says Kayla. When will we go asks Emily? How about now says her mother. Awesome says Emily. Minerva we'll be back I'm going to take Emily to get her things for school says Kayla. Strange isnt asks Minerva? Whats strange asks Kayla. Being the parent and not the student says Minerva. A litte says Kayla. I think i might track down Draco well I'm out says Kayla. He got married about year after you left says Minerva. I know to Samantha Diggory says Kayla. You've seen him havent you asks Minerva? He found me about 2 years after i left and he kept in touch says Kayla. Mom can we go now asks the 11 year old? Yes were leaving now says Kayla.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

They had gotten her supplies and she just wanted to explore. Emily took off to explore and she ended up at Weasley' Wizarding Wheezes the twins joke shop. Kayla couldnt find her daughter anywhere. She started searching for her but she couldnt find her . As she was searching she ran right into her brother. Sis whats wrong asks Draco when he sees the panic on her face? She's missing I'm a failure as a mother says Kayla.Relax will find her she couldnt have gone far says Draco. Come on Lets look for that niece of mine says Draco. Both of them got to WWW at the same time. They both saw a familiar Red head talking to someone her age.

(A little while before) She walked into WWW by herself. She looked around at all the different things the store had and she was just like her father in some ways one being she was a prankster and a really good one too. Her mom told her she reminded her of her father when she would pull a prank or invent something. She only could imagine what kinds of things she could do with magic. As she walked around the store she bumped into someone with red hair. Sorry says Emily as she helps the girl up. Its alright says the girl. My names Jessica Weasley what yours? says Jessica.Emily Malfoy says Emily. So are you working her asks Emily. No my dad owns the place with my Uncle Fred. Thats cool. I never seen so many pranks before says Emily. My dad and Uncle have been pranksters since they were like born. They opened this place up right after they left school says Jessica.

They went to Hogwarts says Jessica and they were the best prankster there according to my mum. It got them in trouble but that just how they are says Jessica. I love pulling pranks but i have only pulled pranks the muggle way says Emily. Your a Malfoy and you never used magic before says Jessica. My mum just told me that i was a witch a couple of days ago says Emily. Werid says Jessica . I know replies Emily. So Jessica do you pull pranks like your father asks Emily. I love pulling pranks but I have to be careful cause my mother would ground me if i got caught she always tells me its one thing for my father to do it but i am underage and havent be properly trained and she doesnt want me picking up my father nack for trouble says Jessica. You really close with your dad asks Emily? Yea we do everything together and we even look a like . What do you mean asks Emily? While everyone expected me to have my mums eyes if i got my dad hair but i got my dads eyes and hair says Jessica. What about you and your dad do you get along asks Jessica. I've never met my dad says Emily. You know what with your hair you could be a Weasley says Jessica. I wish your family is so amazing. But its very big says Jessica.

Just then her mum and uncle run in. Emily Ginerva Elizabeth Malfoy Weasley dont you ever disappear like that again yells her mother. Weasley Asks a voice? George says Kayla Thats why you left you were pregnant says George? I'm sorry she says as she grabs her daughter and runs out. Draco you knew didnt you aks George? She's my sister of course I knew says Draco. Did you know where she went asks George? Not until two years after she left I found her in America while I was on business says Draco. Dont tell Fred you saw her because she hasnt figured out how to tell him yet says Draco as he leaves in search of his sister and niece. George just stood there in shock still not believing she was back home and she has a kid.


	4. Draco and the Search

**Chapter 4 Draco and the Search!**

**Honestly where did she go says Draco to himself. Draco says an annoying voice. Pansy Parkinson says Draco. How are you asks Pansy? Married was all he said. O to who asks Pansy? Me says Samantha from behind. Diggory sister but,but shes friends with Weasley and Potter people you claimed to hate says Pansy. I did in school but I'm not that person anymore sneers Draco. Your father should be disappointed says Pansy. Just leave Parkinson says Samantha. Just shut up Diggory sneers Pansy. Make me says Sam. With Pleasure says Pansy as she pulls out her wand and says Crucio. Sam falls to the ground in pain. Sam yells Draco. Draco stay back says Sam as she manges to pull out her wand and cause Pansy wand to go flying with the Expelliunimis spell.**

**Pansy went flying as well. Harry and Ron showed up and arrrested her being Aurors for the Ministery. I have to go says Draco. Wait where asks Sam? The person I met up with this morning I have to find her says Draco knowing Sam knew who he was talking about. Alright see you later says Sam. Are you picking up Cedric or am I asks Draco. I'll go get him says Sam as she Kisses her husband. Go find your guest and bring them over for lunch or something. Alright see ya later Ron, Harry. Bye Draco says Harry and Ron as they apparated with Pansy to the Ministery.**

** Draco began his search again and finally found his sister and niece. Thank goodness Kayla where have you been Sis have you been crying asks Draco? He's going to tell Fred and everything I 've been hiding to be found out says Kayla. Mum I'm sorry I shouldnt have gone into that shop says Emily. Your right you shouldnt have but you wouldnt have known says her Mum. I'm sorry says Emily. Lets get back to Hogwarts says Kayla. Actually Sam wants you over for lunch says Draco. At Malfoy Manor asks Kayla? Yes it its just Sam and I living there now says Draco. Okay lets go says Kayla. **

**Whats Malfoy Manor asks Emily. Where your Uncle and I grew up says her Mum. Your childhood home says Emily thats so cool. I know you 'll love it says her Uncle. How so asks the 11 year old? Its filled with our history you can learn alot about the owner and the family by taking a look around the house says Kayla. We should be off then says Draco. Lets go says Emily with excitement. **


	5. Malfoy Manor  and WWW

**Malfoy**** Manor and ****Weasleys****' ****Wizarding**** Wheezes**

They apparated to Malfoy Manor. Sam was waiting for them. Aunt Sam yells Emily. Em how are you asks her Aunt? I'm good. Cedric is upstairs in his room if you want to see him says Sam.Thanks says Emily. Cedric and Emily were only 11 months apart so they started Hogwarts at the same time this year.Sam how are you asks Kayla. Good and you asks Sam as she hugs her sister in law? I'll be fine says Kayla. Lets go and sit down in the sitting room says Sam. They walked into the sitting room and Kayla looked at the family tree that was up on the wall. Sam walked over to it and mumbled a spell and Emily's picture appeared on the tree. We have it on there but everyone comes over and we want to keep your secret says Sam. Thanks. I wouldnt tell the secret that is yours to tell says Draco. Cedric and Emily came downstairs . Can we eat asks 11 year old? Sure thing says Draco and snaps his fingers and the food appeared. The power of wandless magic says Draco. It is cool when do we learn that asks Cedric. In sixth year says Kayla. WOW says Emily.

(WWW) Dad who was that asks Jessica? An old friend says George. Honey why dont you head out and meet up with your mum says her dad. Okay dad says the 11 year old redhead. Bye Kiddo says George as he Kisses the top of his daughters head. Love you daddy says Jesse. Love you too Jess. Jess ran out the door of WWW and actually ran right into her mother. Mum says Jess.Hey sweetheart says Katie. Katie looked through the window at the expression on George's face. Whats wrong with your father asks Katie? He saw someone from his past says Jess. Katie walked into the shop. George babe whats wrong asks Katie? She's back after 11 years says George. What asks Katie? Kayla is home and she has a kid says George. She's really back asks Katie? Yes I have to tell to tell Fred says George. Dont you think she should tell Fred George asks Katie?

What that she left because she cheated on him says George. Smack! Dont you ever accuse my best friend of something she didnt do sneers Katie as George holds his face where she had smacked him. What are you going on about asks George? She didnt leave because she cheated him on him and got pregnant, She left because she was pregnant with Fred your brothers child yells Katie? So the next time you accuse someone of something have the actually facts to what is going on yells Katie. How long have you know asks George? 11 years says Katie. You kept that secret for that long why yells George. One because I knew you would react like this and two I made a promise to a friend yells Katie as she storms out of the shop and grabs her daughter. Come on Jess says Katie

(Malfoy Manor) Thanks for lunch says Emily and Kayla. Will see you soon says Kayla. I'll see you September 1st Cedric says Emily. See ya there. Just then Katie apparated in with Jessica. Katie says Kayla. Nice to see you Malfoy she says jokingly. You too Bell says Kayla. Its Weasley says Katie. How long asks Kayla as she stares at her best friend? 11 years says Katie. Sorry i missed it is this your daughter ask Kayla? Yes she is her name is Jessica. I pefer to be called Jess says the 11 year old. So thats Emily says Katie. Yep. She has gotten since the last time i saw her says Katie. She was only a day old then says Kayla. I know. Mum whats going on says the two girls. Um Emily this is your aunt Katie and your cousin Jessica. So your my aunt and she my cousin says Jessica. Cool says the two 11 years old. We have tp be going says Kayla. Back to Hogwarts asks Draco? Yes its my home until schools out says Kayla. Where are you going to live after schools out asks Sam? I bought a place just on the out skirts of Diagon Alley says Kayla.

Cool says Jessica. We can hang out when we are in school and when were out says Emily. Emily we have to head back says her mum. Alright says Emily.Bye Jess Bye Aunt Katie she says as she hugs her new found cousin and aunt. Katie engulfed her best friend in a hug. I've missed you so much . says Kayla. You better be going says Katie. I'll see you guys later says Jess. We will see you on the first of September says Kayla. Bye says Jess and Katie as they leave Malfoy Manor. Emily walked up to her Uncle and hug him goodbye. If you need anything you know where to find me says Draco. At school in your office says Emily.Well yes there when school starts says Draco but, when were on Holidays you know you will find me here if not just call says her uncle as he hands her a black necklace with a heart in front. What is it asks Emily.? If anything happens and you need help all you have to do is put your hand on the heart and say the name of the person you need. Thanks Uncle Draco. Anytime Em. Bye says Emily. See you in September says Draco.Bye aunt Sam say Emily as she hugs her. Bye sweetheart says Sam.Cedric see you in September says Emily. Hopefully we will be the same house says Cedric. Mum were you and Uncle Draco in the same house aks Emily? Uh no says Kayla.


	6. The truth about Malfoy

**The Truth about ****The****Malfoys**

But all Malfoys have been put in Slytherin says Cedric. You never told him says Kayla . Never got to that part of the story says Draco. Okay Iguess we should tell them says Kayla. What do you guys think asks Kayla as she looked at her brother and his wife? Both nodded in agreement. Okay heres the story says Kayla. The truth about the Malfoys says Draco.

I was the first Malfoy in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin says Kayla. I was also the first Malfoy to defy my parents on the matter of the dark arts says Kayla as she continued to tell her story. Dark Arts asks Emily? Your grandfather was a follower of a powerful evil wizard. Our whole family was suppose to be loyal to him and be evil and in Slytherin. When I started school I was put in Gryffindor my father didnt think it changed his plans. He thought I was going to become a deatheater like him.

Right before I came of age my father told me I was going to become a deatheater like him. What you do asks Emily. I ran away to your father says Kayla. As the Dark Lord got stronger my father claimed I got weaker. The older I got the more i became a Gryffindor and less a Malfoy according to my father says Kayla. Do you know why you were put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin asks Cedric?

According to the Headmaster at the time it was because i was pure of heart and I found love which saved me in the darkest of times says Kayla as she finishs her story. So after you ran away you never wanted to go back says Emily. No I never wanted that part of my families Legacy says Kayla. Emily we really need to leave says Emily as she takes her mums hand and apparates into Hogs made and walked up to Hogwarts.


	7. Hogwarts is back In Session

**Hogwarts Back in Session!**

The students filled the great hall and awaited the first years. After a few minutes the first years walked in behind Professor McGonagall. Kayla looked around at the Gryffidor table and saw familiar red hair and familiar dark hair. She knew the two Prefects wre Percy kids and she the next to them where Hermione and Ron's twin girls. She wasnt sure who the other two were but she knew one og them was Amanda Potter . She should be in second year. Down the row she saw Fleur and Bill's oldest and Charlie's as well. She looked among the first years and saw her daughter and the other Weasley's. She was almost positive that Emily would end up in Gryffindor but you can never be to careful. McGonagall called the Weasley's up first.

Miley,Jess,Tommy,Mark and Aidan. There were Ron and Hermione's kids Miley and Tommy. Then Percy's twins Mark and Aidan. Then came Jess. The Potters were next. Lily and Cameron Potter Harry and Ginny's Kids. Last but not least her daughter Emily Malfoy. She was put in Gryffindor just like the rest of them and Cedric was put in Slytherin just like his father. Draco and I talked and discussed our kids.

Its so hard to believe they are at Hogwarts I remember the day i first came here says Kayla. I remember the day I came here like it was yesterday says Draco. Do you miss it asks Kayla? Miss what school asks Draco? Yes says his sister. Sometimes I do but then I think about what I almost became and I realized I'm better off now says Draco. I miss hanging out with the twins during class and having fun at least until with the war happened. Dad expecting you to change sides when he came back to power but I think he realized you were never evil when he sent him flying during the final battle says Draco. He never has forgiven me for that replies Kayla. I'm going to head to bed its late says Kayla. See you in the morning sis. Of course you will says Kayla. First day of classes are you ready to be the teacher not the student asks Draco? You'll find out in the morning says Kayla.

(First day of Classes) Welcome to Transfiguration says Kayla to the classroom full of first years. Some of you might know me and others do not . We are going to learn everything about the basics of Transfiguration. A Slytherin raised their hand. Yes Ms.Nicely. Is it true your related to Professor Draco. Yes he s my brother. So its true you where the first Malfoy not in Slytherin asks Goyes daughter. Yes Temptress its true says Kayla. No other Malfoy has been in Gryffindor since then says Cecil Crabbe. Thats not true says Cedric. What asks the Slytherins? Emily Malfoy is in Gryffindor says Cedric with an evil smile.But she happens to be a Weasley says Jess standing up for her friend. Well she is a Weasel then says Cedric. Cedric Draconis Malfoy go and see your father and then go to the Headmistress yells Kayla. Make me Aunt Kayla. You know what sit down there says his aunt pointing to a chair in the middle of the room. Dont go anywhere after class young man says his Aunt. Whatever.

( End of Class) He tried to sneak out but Emily and Jess stood in the enteance. Move Weasel refering to Jess. Dont talk to my cousin like that Malfoy . Thats my name dont wear out says Cedric.Your a poor excuse for one sneers Emily. Like your any better you family on your fathers side ae blood traitors says Cedric. Cedric Draconis Malfoy dont you ever talk to your cousin ever again says his father. Whatever says Cedric. Emily Jessica you can head to your next class says Draco. Sure thing Professor say the girls. Cedric wht has gotten into you asks his father. Nothing says Cedric. Fine if you want to act like this I'll have to punish you ad call your mom up to the school. You also have to see the Headmistress says Kayla. Plus you have three weeks of detention says Draco. Fine Professor sneers Cedric.


	8. Seeing them again

**Seeing them again!**

**Christmas break had approach fast.Cedric and Emily werent friends anymore. Knock,Knock. Come in says Kayla. Mum what are we doing for Christmas says Emily. I've decided to take up your aunt Katie offer and spend the break with them says her mum. Cool so I can go home with Jessica on the train. Yes I'll meet you at Kig Cross station says her mum. **

**(King Cross Station) Katie thanks for letting us stay with you for the holidays says Kayla. Its about time you made yourself know to the people around you says George. Look George I'm sorry for running off like that , that day in Diagon Alley. Seeing you it startled me says Kayla. Its cool says George. I should have stop you from leaving so you could explain but, I didnt but, all thats in the past now I'm just glad my friends home says George with a smile as he hugs the girl who has been his friend for years. I've missed you says George as he pulls out of the hug. I've missed you too says Kayla. **

**Here comes the Hogwarts Express says Katie. Now thats a sight I've missed says Kayla as she watches it pull in. She sees her brother. Draco yells Kayla. Hey sis I'm sorry we cant come over for the holiday I was really looking forward to being a family again. Draco will always be a family no matter what says Kayla. Hopefully my son will screw his head back on right ad make things right with Emily says Draco. Lets hope says Kayla. I have to go see my daughter she says as she hugs him. Send Merry Christmas to Sam says Kayla as she walks away. Will do he yells as he watches his niece run up to her mum and hug her. He watch Jessica run up to George and do the same thing.**

**(George Katie and Kayla) Mum yells Emily as she spots her mum. She runs over to her and her mum caught her. Daddy yells Jess as she runs up to her dad. Jess then turned to her mum and gave her a hug too. How are you asks George? Great but I want to go home says Jess as her father puts her down. Then lets go says George as he takes his wifes had and watches his niece and daughter link arms on the way to the car. Kayla are you going to tell Fred asks George? I think I might but let see where the break leads us says Kayla as she gets in the car.**

**(Christmas) Ginny we need to get going to George's before we head to your parents says Harry. Why is that asks Ginny? Something about a suprise says Harry. Amanda ,Lily, Cameron lets go says says the kids. **

**(Ron and Hermione) James,Oliver , Miley, Thomas yells Hermione . Yes mother replies the four kids. We need to leave now says Ron. George wants us there on time says Hermione. Were leaving right now yells Ron to his kids who came running down the stairs. Dont leave without us crys Thomas. Were not leaving you says his mum.**

**(George's house) George why did you need us here for asks Harry? Someone close to us has return to live back in the wizarding world says Katie. Who asks Ginny? Someone you havent seen in years says George. Come on and just tell us say Ron and Hermione. Come out here Kayla says Katie. Hey guys says Kayla.**

**Hermione and Giy jumped up and hugged their friend. We've missed you so much says Ginny. I've missed you guys too says Kayla as she hugs the guys. I have another suprise for you says Kayla. Emily come here says Kayla. I like you to meet my daughter Emily Ginerva Elizabeth Malfoy Weasley says Kayla all in one breath. Emily this is your family says her mum. Wow says the girls. **

**Your our cousin says the kids except for Jess. You knew about this Jess says Harry's oldest Amanda? Of course I knew says Jess. She's my friend why wouldnt I knowshe says. Do you think you could have told us yells James. Hey dont yell at my daughter James says his Uncle. Sorry Uncle George says James. I only found out this summer ad mum told me not to say anything says Jess. Its mostly because I havent told her father yet ad I havent seen you guys or the rest of the family in 11 years says Kayla. Okay says the kids. Can we head to the Burrow asks Miley? Yes says her mum. We will see you later at the Burrow says Ginny to Kayla. Alright bye see you in a few replies Kayla. Now all I have to do is face your parents and other memebers of your family. Then I face Fred the father of my Child says Kayla as she apparated with Emily to the Burrow.**


	9. Seeing him and Explaining

**Seeing Him again and explaining.**

**Kayla and Emily flooed to the Burrow. Getting there before everyone including Fred. Molly saw her and screamed in happiness. Kayla how are you and who is this asks Molly? I'm fine Molly and this is the reason I left. This is my daughter Emily Weasley says Kayla. My granddaughter asks Molly? Yes I'm sorry i left and didnt says anything I was scared and a Coward says Kayla. She was suprised when Molly hugged her. You were doing what you thought was best for your daughter and I cant hold that against you says Molly. Have you seen Fred ans told him yet asks Molly? I was planning on doing that today says Kayla. Just so you know he has been seeing someone says Arthur as he walks in. **

**Kayla darling its great to see you he says as he hugs her. Who's that asks Arthur about Emily. Our grandchild says Molly. Mum who are these people asks Emily for the first time since they arrived at the Burrow? They are your grandparents on your fathers side says Kayla. Awesome says Emily as she is engulfed in hugs by both Molly and Arthur. Everyone was there except for Fred. George where is your brother asks Molly? Picking up Angelina says George with a look of dread. He dates Angelina says Kayla. Yep says Katie. Why asks Kayla? **

**Cause she somehow mange to win him over after him feeling sad about you leaving says Ron. When did they start dating asks Kayla? About two years ago says George. I need something to drink says Kayla as she walks into the kitchen. All of a sudden she heard two loud cracks. She knew they were here. Emily came running in all of a sudden because she had got cut on her leg and she ran past Fred who reconized the eyes and followed.**

**Emily come here I'll fix it says Kayla. But, it hurts mummy. Honey witch remember I can make it feel better says Kayla. Fred looked at her . Her blond hair was longer but other than that she looked the same. She said some spell and the cut healed. Thanks Mum. Anytime baby. Both stood up. Kayla looked up and saw Fred. Fred she whispered. Kayla your back says Fred. So whos this asks Fred pointing at Emily? Um said Kayla. Her name is Emily she continued and she is... Is what yells Fred loud enough for pretty much everyone to come in. She's our daughter says Kayla.**

**Freds mouth dropped. Angelina spoke up. Your lying she says. You probably dont remember who you slept with and you jsut bewitch her to look like Fred says Angelina as she tries to unbewitch Emily. Look you luntic I actually look like this yells the 11 year old. Your lying says Angelina. Just try me sneers Emily with the Malfoy smirk and the Weasley temper. Ang I'd back up if i were you says Kayla as she steps in between. Emily relax dont use your magic she whispers. She calmed her daughter down. Now could you not accuse my daughter of lying because clearly shes not bewitch says Kayla. Its probably dark magic. I mean you are a deatheaters child says Angelina. I'm not evil , I dont use Dark Magic, and I havent had contact with my parents in over 20 years sneers Kayla. Kids go outside says Molly refering to the grandchildren.**

**Mom i want to stay with you says Emily. Just go outside Em please says her mum. Alright sighs the 11 year old. Can I talk to her in private asks Fred? Sure thing says his mum as she ushers them all out. Why did you leave and not tell me. I was scared you told you didnt want kids then and I just did what I thought was best says Kayla. So you leave I thought Malfoys dont take the cowards way out yells Fred. I wouldnt have but I did what I thought was best screams Kayla. Why did you come back then asks Fred still flaring with anger? She got into Hogwarts and McGonagall asked me to teach says Kayla. So everyone knew before me. They all found out today except for Katie and George. Jess and Emily are best friends says Kayla. Is it safe to come in yet asks George? **

**Sure says the two. Angelina comes back in. I think because you left with the child 11 years ago that it should move in with us so it can get to know its father says Angelina. One it has a name learn it and two no says Kayla. I think Fred has every right to take her away like you did 11 years ago says Angelina. I couldnt exactly leave her because I was only a month pregnant yells Kayla. Angelina went to say something but Ginny stop her. Dont speak Angelina because you may not live to see the out come says Ginny. Is that a threat asks Angelina? No its a promise says Ginny. I think anyone without the name Weasley Potter or Malfoy should leave says Hermione. So basically me says Angelina. Yes now get out says Ron. Whatever says Angelina as she walks out. **

**You guys need to be nicer to her says Fred. No offense will start playing nice when she does says George. Which will be never says Hermione. Now you guys need to figure out some sort of custody agreement says Ginny. I'm willing to let you be apart of her life even let you spend weekends or something with her she just cant live with you says Kayla. Why not asks Fred? Because shes my daughter and I say so says Kayla. That doesnt explain why she cant live with me says Fred. Because she's all I have yells Kayla.****At least thats an answer says Fred. **

**Fred what do you want to do asks Kayla? Well we can start off a few meetings during the week I can come up to Hogwarts and during the summer if she wants she can spend everyother weekend with me says Fred. Sounds good to me says Kayla. Alright now can we please enjoy Christmas asks George? Yes says Everyone. For the rest of the night she caught up with everyone and ignored Angelina. She and Fred also tried to ignore the feelings that came up when they saw each other that day.**


	10. First meeting with dad

**First Meeting with Dad!**

**F****ew months had passed since Christmas and it was time for Fred's first visit. Kayla was staying with her for this one but the times after that she was leaving Fred and Emily by themselves. Fred walked into the Great Hall which was empty so he could spend time with his daughter. He was for some reason excited by the fact that Kayla was going to be there. He shook his head. I'm with Angelina why am I thinking about Kayla thinks Fred. He sees his daughter and Kayla sitting at Gryffindor table.**

**(Kayla and Emily) Mum I've only met him once he doesnt even know me says Emily. What if he doesnt like me asks Emily? Honey he's your father how could he not like you says Kayla. He doesnt know anything about me says Emily. Honey thats the point of all this for him to get to know you say her mother. Okay says Emily. Here he comes says Kayla as she sees Fred walking towards them.**

**He reaches them. Morning was all he said. Good morning you can sit down says Kayla. Thanks says Fred. I'll be right back says Kayla as she gets up to get drinks for everyone. So says Emily. Whats your favorite thing to do asks Fred? Play Pranks says Emily. **

**Really asks Fred?**

** Yeah mum always said I got that from you says Emily. You should see my store you would have so much fun there says Fred.**

**I've been there before school started says Emily. Thats how you met George and Jess says Fred. Yea replies Emily.**

**So what else do you like to do asks Fred? Well I like watching Quidditch um and school says Emily. **

**Quidditch you get from me but school you got from your mother smiles Fred. Kayla walked back in with drinks and behind her floating where photo ablums. **

**Here guys go says Kayla as she puts the drinks down. Thanks says the two.**

** What are those asks Fred pointing towards the photos ablums? Photos I thought you might want to see says Kayla. **

**Thanks says Fred. The photos were from the time Emily was born until now. You look so much like me says Fred to his daughter. I get that alot from mom and even Uncle Draco says Emily.**

**It had been five hours they had talked about everything and had not realized that the time flew by. Until the clock chimed.**

**O its time for dinner you better get going says Kayla. Right see you next month says Fred. Bye dad says Emily for the first time. He smiled at his daughter and his ex girlfriend. **

**Emily walked over to her dad and hugged him. See ya angel says Fred. Bye Fred says Kayla as she walks him to the door. Bye Kayla he whispers as she walks over to the Great Hall and to the teacher table.**

**Fred walked back into Hogsmades and apparated to his house in which he had once shared with Kayla but he now shared with Angelina.**

**Fred how was the first meeting with Emily asks Angelina from behind a locked door. It was fine why is the door locked asks Fred? Um it must have locked itself I'll be right out can you go get me a bottle of water from the fridge asks Angelina?**

**Sure Ang replies Fred. (In the room) Oliver you need to leave now says Angelina. I'll see you tomorrow babe says Oliver. As always says Angelina. He doesnt even realize that you have been playing with his head the last two years says Oliver as he kisses her. He never will and I will be able to keep my real life a secret she says.**

**Bye he says as he apparated out of the house. Angelina walked out and went into the kitchen. Hey babe says Angelina as she pretends to smile. Hey he says as he kisses her.**

**So the visit went smoothly asks Angelina? Yep and I see again next month says Fred.**

**I'm going to bed says Fred as he walks up the stairs to his room on the second floor which was his thinking room as Angelina put it. It was the only room in the house that Angelina was not allowed in. She never asked but she knew it was the room he shared with Kayla and he just wasnt going to let her be replaced because she was still breathing.**


	11. A surprise, and a visit to St Mungos

**The second meeting with Dad, A surprise, and a visit to St ****Mungos**

**Fred was**** back a month later just like he said he would be. Emily ran down the stairs to the Great Hall ****from Gryffindor**** tower****As she went down the stairs to ****the Great**** Hall.**** She walked by Cedric who was with Crabbe and ****Goyles**** kids. He walked past her but decided to give her a little bit of help down the stairs. He tripped her and she went flying down two sets of stairs.**

**Kayla and Fred had been in the Great Hall and they heard a loud noise. Both ran out to see what happened. Kayla saw her daughter. Emily yells Kayla. Fred go get Madam ****Pomfrey**** says Kayla. Fred ran in the direction of the Hospital wing. Madam ****Pomfrey**** says Fred to the healer who ran the Hospital Wing. Fred ****Weasley**** what on earth us wrong asks Madam ****Pomfrey****? Emily fell down the stairs leading to the Great Hall says Fred. Alright ****lets**** go get her says Madam ****Pomfrey**

**( Kayla and Emily) Kayla saw Madam Pomfrey coming up with Fred. Let me through she yells. This girl needs to be taken to St Mungos says Madam Pomfrey as she looks over Emily. Draco came down the Hall. Kay what happened he asks? I dont know she fell and shes bleeding and she unconsious says Kayla as she cries. Fred wraps his arms around her.**

**Draco looked up and saw his son coming back down. O the blood traitor has gotten what she deserves says Cedric**

**Cedric Malfoy did you do this to your cousin asks his father? Maybe I did but I'll never tell you the truth sneers Cedric. Cedric shes your cousin and you would hurt her like this says Kayla.**

**Yeah I would because she puts shame to the Malfoy name he says. No you do just like my father did says Kayla as she stares at her nephew. What if she dies Cedric says his father. Grandfather will be proud of the fact that I rid the world of her says Cedric. **

**When did you meet your Grandfather asks Kayla with worry and concern in her eyes. This summer right before school started in Knockturn Alley. You Went Into Knockturn Alley yells his Father. Yes now if you'll excuse me Professor I have things to do says Cedric as he moves around his father. **

**Draco stops him and tells him. You have 2 months of dentention and your mother and I will discuss this when you go home. But your not allowed to go anywhere alone ever again. **

**Whatever Professor says Cedric as he walks away.**

**(St Mungos) Kayla was pacing. Pacing isnt going to help says Fred. What am I suppose to do Fred snaps Kayla. Just sit down says Fred.**

**I'm sorry for snapping at you I'm just worried says Kayla. Im going to send an owl to the family so they know says Fred. Thanks was all she said.**

**(Fifteen Minutes later) The Weasley family was there and even Draco and Sam showed up. Family of Emily Malfoy Weasley says the Healer.**

**Us says Fred and Kayla. Relation asks the Healer. Parents says Kayla. Well your daughter wll be fine just but has to stay so that we know that her bones healed the corrected way. **

**Can we see her ask Fred? Sure go right ahead says Healer. They walked into their daughter's room. Kayla walked over to her 11 year old who was awake.**

** Mum says Emily. Hey honey says Kayla. How long do I have to stay here asks Emily? Til tomorrow says Fred. Hi dad says Emily as kisses his daughter on the head. **

**Get some sleep says Fred. So you can go home well back to school tomorrow says Kayla. Alright replies Emily. Both adults leave the room. Fred you can go home and get some sleep if you want says Kayla.**

**No I'll keep you company and go home in the morning after shes out of St Mungos says Fred. Thanks says Kayla.**

**For what asks Fred? Being here says Kayla. Anytime I wouldnt be anywhere else says Fred. Ehey went back into the waiting room and only saw Katie and George. **

**We sent everyone else home because they all have work tomorrow says Katie. Thanks guys says Fred. Anytime now how is that niece of mine asks George? Shes going to be fine says Kayla. Thats good says Katie.**

**Yea it is she goes back to Hogwarts tomorrow says Fred. Well everything is fine here so we are going to leave and let the family know says George. Thanks George says Fred. See you tomorrow says Katie who planned on coming back in the morning before work.**

**Yea see ya Katie says Kayla. Bye George says Fred. Katie hugs Kayla and Kayla hugs George before he leaves. **

**Kayla sat down and Fred sat next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder and they both fell asleep. **


	12. A kiss,A Suprise, and A Break up

**A kiss, ****A**** surprise and a breakup**

**Kayla woke up and she realized she was at St ****Mungos****. She remembered what happened and she saw that Fred was not there.She headed to Emily's room and she saw Fred sitting in there talking to Emily. **

**Knock,Knock says Kayla. Mum says Emily. Hey baby how you feeling asks Kayla?Great replies the 11 year old. Good you should get ready to leave says Fred and Kayla. **

**Jinks you own me a present says Emily laughing. Both her parents started to laugh. We will be right back says Fred as he and Kayla leave to let their daughter get ready to leave. **

**(10 minutes later) They had been out just talking. Kayla was leaned up against a wall and Fred was standing in front of her. **

**She was in mid sentence about how she never imagined being back at Hogwarts after she graduated and Fred kissed her. Kayla kissed him back but she pulled back.**

**I cant you have a girlfriend says Kayla as she walks in their daughters room. Time to leave says Kayla with a forced smile.**

**Katie walked in . Aunt Katie says Emily. Hey hun ready to leave asks Katie? Yes replies Emily. Alright lets go says Fred as he walked back into the room avoiding Kayla.**

**(Hogwarts) Ms.Malfoy starts one of her professors. Its Weasley says Emily. Ms. Weasley how are you asks Professor McGonagall? I'm fine Professor replies Emily.**

**Em lets go get you settled says her dad. Okay Dad.**

**Kayla paced outside Emily's room. Fred walked out. I have to go says Fred. Okay see you later replies Kayla as she starts to walk away.**

**Kayla we have to talk says Fred. About what asks Kayla pretending she didnt know? About what happened says Fred. Fred we already talked about this your with Angelina it cant happen ever again says Kayla. Your right says Fred. Just so you know Kay I love you always have and never stopped says Fred. He apparated out before she could say anything.**

**I love you too she whispers. (Fred) Angelina and Oliver were there. Fred didnt apparate into the house. He walked through the door. Angelina didnt hear the door and Fred never said anything because he heard noises.**

**He reached Angelinas door and saw her and Oliver making out and talking about their plans to ruin Fred and Kayla's lives forever. Neither one of them saw Fred. He left the room and owled George with a plan.**

**George showed up less than 3 minutes later. Whats the plan asks George? I want to see if she can tell us apart if we switch places says Fred. What is that going to prove asks George? Who really knows me and who really cares about me says Fred. Angelina came out later and Fred was really George and he was sitting in the Kitchen. George who was really Fred was waiting outside . Hi Fred says Angelina as she pass him.**

**Angelina honey how are you says Fred(George). Great she replies. There was a knock on the door and George walked in. George how are you asks Angelina. Are you sure I'm George asks George (Fred). Of course you are says Angelina.But are you sure asks Fred(George) **

**No says Angelina. Whos one person you know of besides Katie who can tell us apart asks Fred ( George)?**

**Kayla she says with disgust. She sat down and wrote an owl to Kayla asking her to come over and tell the twins apart. Kayla apparated into the house she use to share with Fred. Whats the problem asks Kayla? I dont know which ones which says Angelina. Its easy she starts.. Boys stand here in front of me says Kayla.**

**She looked over them. She pointed at Fred and said thats George and she pointed at George and thats Fred. How do you do that asks George? Easy you have a scar on your eye from when I hit you with a curse accidently and Fred has a scar from when I punched him and made him bleed when I was mad at him in 4th year says Kayla.**

**O Angelina says Fred. Yea babe. Were over says Fred. What why?she asks. I dont know you cheated on me with Oliver says Fred.**

**How did you find out ? I walked in on you and him about two hours ago he says. O another thig what do you have against Kayla that you want to ruin her life asks Fred? **

**Cause she ruined mine says Angelina. What I did do asks Kayla? Little miss perfect you got everything I wanted top grades, Fred and people who would do anything for you. Plus you were good at everything you did says Angelina. And what did I get my two brothers and parents who cared about me says Angelina. **

**At least you have your parents I havent talked to mine in twenty years yells Kayla . Whatever Im done with you guys says Angelina. Good riddance says everyone. I have to go says Kayla after Angelina left.**

**Alright be safe says Fred. Bye says George with a smile.**


	13. The Make Up

**The Make Up**

**I ****Kissed her**** George says Fred a few hours later. You kis****sed Kayla asks George with a sparkle ****of happiness in his eyes for his brother. ****You have to work things out says George. **

**She left ****remember**** says Fred. Yea but she hasn't dated anyone and do you want your daughter to have a stable family says George. Of course I do but George she left all those years ago and didn't come ****back .**

**Fred she didn't come back because you never went after her and she may not say that but this is what she's thinking you do love her the way you use too because you never went after her says George. She has been really resistant with me says Fred. **

**Just go see her and get her back because if you don't you'll never be complete says George. Okay I will ****says**** Fred as he leaves. He ****notice**** his brothers staying. Get out of my house George yells Fred as he leaves. Okay I 'm going says George as he leaves.**

**(Hogwarts) Kayla can we talk asks Fred when he walked into Hogwarts. What's up Fred as she walks into her office to make sure no ****one is looking? ****I'm sorry I have to do this says Fred as he kisses her for the second time. **

**Tell me you didn't feel anything says Fred? Kayla stood there in shock. I guess I have my answer says Fred as he walks out the door. Fred wait says Kayla as she walks to him. Why should I he was cut ****off by Kayla kissing him. ****I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I didn't I didn't tell you about Emily I always thought you would come after me and bring home but you never did. **

**I am sorry that I didn't come after you when you left I wanted too but your brother had ****a point**** you're a ****Malfoy**** and you know how to disappear. I am sorry for leaving but I'm glad I came back smiles Kayla as she kisses Fred again. I love you and willing to try again if you are says Fred. I love you too and I would love too says Kayla as Fred Kisses her and picks her up and spins her around.**

**(1 Month later) ****So Emily what are you doing this summer asks Jess. I don't know I have to check with my parents but you and I will see each other at dad and Uncle Georges shop says Emily. Cool can you ****believe your parents are back together says Jess. No but I am happy says Emily as she see King Cross station come into view. **

**Her mum and dad were there to pick her up and they got into the car and headed for their new house. Fred was living with them in the house that Kayla had bought the previous summer. Fred didn't want to live in the house they use to share because they were starting a new and wanted no reminders of the past 11 years. Emily was so happy because her family was together. Everyone was excited because they are the kind of couple who make you believe in love again. **

**Emily looked over at her mother as they got out of the car and she saw a huge smile her face.**

** Sure her mum had smiled but not like this it was like someone gave her life again. Emily looked at the house it was huge you think it was a castle. She loved because she knew that everything would be okay.**

** Her parents were perfect for each other and she saw how happy her dad made her mum. She was ****okay with that. Fred leaned over and kissed the top of Kayla's head. Welcome home says Fred as he leads his family inside.**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**12 years later Fred and Kayla had two more kids. The two were heading off to Hogwarts. 6 months of them being back together he asked Kayla to marry him and she said yes.**

**Everything seemed to go back to the way it was before. Emily claimed her parents were perfect for each other even when they were mad. **

**Draco and Sam had two other kids who turned out like Sam. Cedric realized that he didnt hate his cousin during his 7th year. His grandfather had him under a spell. He came out of it during their 7th year when their grandfather tried to kill Emily and her defenseless siblings.**

**Cedric and her went up against him together and he is currently in Akzaban till the end of his life.**

**Fred yells Kayla? Yes darling he says. Did you get the kids supplies asks Kayla? **

**Yes you realizre that I am not new at this I spent 7 years of my life getting these supplies plus 6 years of my daughters says Fred. Your right I am just worried that everything is going to go wrong says Kayla.**

**Honey just because your not there this year doesnt mean something is going to go wrong says Fred as he wraps his arms around pregnant Kayla.**

**Just relax says Fred as he kisses her. **

**Its September first the family is well and our little girls are going off says Fred.**

**They havent left yet and I miss them says Kayla. **

**Mum, Dad says a new voice. Emily says Kayla. Hi guys she says. Coming to say goodbye to your sisters asks Fred? **

**Yes actually and to let you know I got the job I wanted says Emily.**

**But I have to move to the United states says Emily. Hey were witches and wizards we'll make it work says Kayla. Really says Emily.**

**Of course Emily we love you were happy as long as your happy says Fred. The Hogwarts express leaves in a few minutes even afte all these years its werid that were not o it. **

**I know what you mean says Emily as they watch the twins and the other members of the Malfoy Weasley family take off for school.**

**Just as excited as she was the first time she got on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago.**

**(2 Months later) Hey Cedric, did you hear Zabini asked Jess to marry him and guess what she said asks Emily?**

**What yells her cousin who use to date Jess. Relax Cedric she said no says his cousin. Why would he ask her when he knows says Cedric.**

**Know what asks Emily?**

**That I love her says Cedric. Well then tell her that says Kayla as she and the adults walk in. Dont repeat history Cedric go get your girl and never let her go says Draco with his arms around his wife. **

**Anyone know where she is asks Cedric? The shop says George. Shes working today says Fred. Lets get something straight Cedric you hurt her again and you wont be alive to see the next day says George. Okay says Cedric.**

**Lets go says Cedric and they all apparated to the WWW and Cedric walked over to Jess.**

**Cedric what are you doing here asks Jess? I know you broke up with me because you didnt think I loved you but you dont know how much I do love you says Cedric.**

**I cant breath when I'm around you and I never want to be away from you and these last couple of months have killed me because I love you Jess more then you'll ever except says Cedric.**

**Its about time says Emily.**

**I love you too Cedric always have always will. I never want to be apart from you either says Jess. I've been holding this in my pocket the last four months says Cedric as he pulls out a box.**

**Will you marry me Jessica Molly Kayla Weasley asks Cedric as he kneels down holds up the ring.**

**Of course I will says Jess. **

**Months later they were married. Emily met her husband at their wedding. Kayla had twins 3 months after Cedric proposed to Jess. Everyone lived happily ever after . The Family was whole again and it would never be broken again.**

**The End!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
